


applause

by fictionalexistences



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassin AU, But OZ exists and they're assassins, M/M, circus AU, i couldn't pick between the two so i said wynaut both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalexistences/pseuds/fictionalexistences
Summary: You could feel how charged the air was; the anxiety settled among the crowd, waiting for the show to start. A young man stood there, dressed in a black button up with brass button and black trousers. Over it, he wore a red trench-like coat with garish gold decorations. The lights were off, so no one could see that he was there. Heero’s eyes were closed as he soaked it all in.Or, the Circus/Assassin AU no one asked for
Relationships: 1x2 - Relationship, 3x4, Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Kudos: 4





	applause

The crowd was filled with murmurs, surrounded by darkness. You could feel how charged the air was; the anxiety settled among the crowd, waiting for the show to start. A young man, dressed in a black button up with brass button and black trousers. Over it, he wore a red trench-like coat with garish gold decorations. The lights were off, so no one could see that he was there. Heero’s eyes were closed as he soaked it all in.

  


Backstage was a whole other story, a mess of costumes and props. Two brunettes were sitting in the break room. Duo was dressed in a blue outfit similar to his usual attire, but it was much sparklier. Heero thought that he looked like glorified janitor, but the braided teen retaliated with a snarky comment about the other. It ended with a play-fight, which Quatre had to break up.

  


Duo threw a couple pins at a bored-looking Trowa, who caught them effortlessly.

  


Trowa smiled, and just tossed the pins back, saying, “I’m not using the pins today. Quatre said that we have royalty in the crowd today, so he wants me to try out that lion stunt with Wufei.”

  


The other brunette nodded in acknowledgment. He stood up to stretch.

  


“Who’s taking the job then? Heero?”

  


Trowa shook his head.

  


“Wufei is. He doesn’t have anything after the intro.”

  


Duo sighed. He finished his stretches, and started towards the door. “Ah, makes sense. Was hoping for some action though... I’m gonna be at the second entrance this time.”

  


“Say hi to Quatre for me.”

  


The violet-eyed teen rolled his eyes, but said, “Yeah, yeah. See ya later.”

  


Trowa nodded. “You too. Good luck.”

  


Duo looked over his shoulder, a feral smile on his face. “We both know that luck couldn’t have taken us this far.”

  


The other teen gave Duo a blank stare as he walked out.

  


He made his way to the second entrance, scratching his head. It ruined his braid, so Duo took it out. He ran his fingers through his hair, lost in thought. It had only been a couple months since he joined the circus, but it had been one of the best experiences of his life.

  


Duo waved as he passed Catherine, who smiled back.

  


“Trowa’s at entrance one.”

  


The maroon-haired woman thanked him before continuing through the hall. At the next intersection, Duo turned right, and almost walked straight into Quatre.

  


“Oh! Hi, Duo.”

  


The brunette smiled at Quatre.

  


“Hey, Quatre. Sup?”

  


The blond smiled back excitedly. “Nothing much. We have two representatives from the Alliance. One of them happens to be Wufei’s mark.”

  


“Oh?”

  


“Yeah. This Duke guy. Heero said that his inside source asked for him to be removed ASAP.”

  


Duo nodded in understanding. “I see.”

  


Quatre looked at the brunette nervously before voicing his next question. “How’s Trowa? You guys were together earlier, right?”

  


Duo wanted to say “I told you so.”, but the two lovebirds were so oblivious that they probably wouldn’t realize what he meant.

  


“He’s good. Told me to say hi to you.”

  


The blond smiled at that.

  


“I’m gonna go visit him next, before the show starts. You have about ten minutes. Have fun!”

  


The brunette waved his goodbye, and they proceeded to their respective destinations.

  


Duo plopped down on the bench right outside the short hall that lead to the ring. Heero was already on the stage, doing god-knows-what out there.

  


The braided teen took a peek out the curtain that separated him from the stage. It was dark out there, but he could see the slight gleam from Heero’s outfit and a couple phone screens lighting up the crowd. Soon, they would be asked to put them away in favor of watching the show.

  


The spotlight turned on, illuminating the red-clad teen standing center stage.

  


“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls... welcome to the Winner-Bloom Circus!”

  


The crowd applauded as Wufei did a couple flips onto the ring. On the other side, Trowa let a lion run straight towards the other teen. He heard several loud gasps as Wufei did a backflip right onto the lion’s back. He held on tight as they rode around the ring. The crowd started cheering as Wufei stood atop the lion. After the first go-around, Duo stepped out from behind the curtain.

  


He could feel the eyes of the people in the audience behind him. Duo brushed his braid aside, and sent a wink over his shoulder. This elicited a couple whoops as Duo started to climb the ladder in front of him. The brunette pulled himself up to the platform, steadying himself while grabbing the trapeze. It went quiet for a moment, as he had garnered most of the attention. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Wufei ride the lion off the stage.

  


Duo took a step back, and swung himself off the platform. The audience was probably cheering, but if they were, the violet-eyed teen couldn’t hear it. All he felt was the rush that came with his act. As routine with his performances, he started out with something simple. A couple flips with the trapeze had the crowd going wild.

  


The adrenaline pumping through him combined with the cheers of the crowd had Duo grinning uncontrollably.

  


“Welcome the God of Death onto the stage!”

  


The audience practically screamed into his ear as the spotlight landed on Duo, who held on to the trapeze by his legs. He swung back around again once he saw Trowa swinging the other trapeze towards him. The braided teen grabbed onto it, and did another flip. The trapeze he had just gotten off of was caught by Catherine.

  


Turning around, Duo leapt off the second platform, but he used the momentum of his next flip to go airborne. The violet-eyed teen did a couple flips in the air before catching the trapeze that Cath swung at him. The crowd gasped at the daring move.

  


But as Duo swung above Cath, lifting his legs up as to not hit her, the maroon-haired woman pulled out three knives. The audience went quiet, back to soft murmurs. When Duo swung back towards Trowa’s platform, Catherine threw a knife. It went straight, narrowly avoiding Duo’s leg. The crowd gasped again, probably at the move. Duo knew that Trowa had caught the knife, but he waited to swing around again before he flipped forward and grabbed the trapeze Trowa had swung his way. Duo almost hit his head on the first trapeze, but he had practiced this routine enough to give himself just enough time to dodge it.

  


He righted himself by the time Cath had thrown the other two knives, which Trowa had caught again. The crowd went wild, cheering at the daring stunts. Duo laughed as he flipped a couple more times in the air, before landing on the platform next to Cath.

  


“They don’t call you the God of Death for nothing, huh?”

  


Duo looked at the gray-eyed woman, surprised. By the time they climbed down the ladder for intermission, the arena had darkened, and the stage crew had gone to moving the beams for the next act after intermission. Everyone else who had been preforming at the same time had also gotten off stage. The only one still there was Heero, who announced a 15 minute intermission and mentioned some of the food-selling vendors outside.

  


Duo saw Heero start to make his way towards the third entrance/exit right before Duo entered the second entrance himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Shhhh ignore the Lady Gaga reference-
> 
> I know it ended at a weird spot but hear me out:
> 
> I'm a useless gay.


End file.
